


Déjà Vu

by violetkj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Flirty Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Vampire Na Jaemin, Werewolf Lee Jeno, Witch Huang Ren Jun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetkj/pseuds/violetkj
Summary: Em um mundo onde criaturas místicas vivem em paz, o festival do amor que ocorre em julho é um festival que celebra a paz entre as espécies, que também é palco de um ritual entre os lobos, onde os lobos vêem uma memoria de sua alma gêmea.OuUma história onde um bruxinho desastrado e sonhador, um vampiro rebelde e um lobo cheio de responsabilidade são ligados pelo fio do destino.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 7





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado para minha beta Ali, ela nao tem nada para eu poder dar os créditos e disse que nao precisava, mas ela é quase coautora dessa historia

O ano começou como qualquer outro para Jeno, porém, no fundo, ele sabia que seria diferente. Era o ano de sua maioridade, neste ano em específico tudo mudar para o garoto no Festival do Amor em Julho, ele iria ser agraciado com uma das memórias de sua alma gêmea, com isso, o lobo iria atrás dessa pessoa com as informações da memória.

Normalmente os lobos não tinha tanta dificuldade, já que a matilha não era tão grande ea maioria das almas gêmeas residiam no mesmo lugar eles iriam reconhecer os lugares e como pessoas em volta, procurando pela pessoa em específico que o faria sentir um arrepio na espinha e um clarão na mente, mesmo assim Jeno sabia que ele talvez não tivesse tanta sorte, a pessoa poderia ser de outra matilha ou poderia viver em um local distante, tudo poderia acontecer e só de pensar nisso o menino se enchia de ansiedade.

Não é como se Jeno fosse um romântico de primeira, ele não procurava por isso, ele não pensava muito sobre isso já que todo o processo de aprender a lidar com o bando era algo que ocupava o tempo e a mente do garoto. Ele passou todo o primeiro semestre do ano aprendendo mais e mais sobre como é estar no comando, o pai esperava alegremente que o garoto fosse um líder perfeito então ele se esforçava demais, mas, as vezes, ao ver um por do sol, as estrelas no céu, o mar, as flores e sentir o cheiro de suas favoritas, ao saborear um doce que gostava, ao rir com seus amigos, Jeno se perguntava como seria dividir esses momentos felizes com alguém que ama.

Pensava também sobre como deveria ser emocionante dar as mãos, abraçar, beijar, estar ao lado de alguém, de alguém que o ama e ele não segurar a ansiedade, a cada mês que passava a mente se enchia mais desse sentimento. Estava ciente de que poderia dar errado, de que havia possibilidades de não conseguir ser feliz com quem foi destinado, podia não o conquistar, mas ele esperava que fosse feliz. Era como se de fato ele deseja essa culpa, esse trabalho, de fazer dar certo, ele não queria deixar uma chance de ser feliz com outra pessoa escapar entre seus dedos, então ele se focava de volta a rotina estranha de futuro líder, esperando pelo dia que o amor viesse para ele como um déjà vu de outras vidas.

Já para o bruxinho, Huang Renjun, o ano começou com o caos de sempre, uma família gigantesca se reunindo na toca dos pais e festejando mais um ano que chegava. Claro que nem tudo eram flores, como todo velho e traje errado Renjun teve que responder algumas questões, que às vezes um pouco invasivas, sobre a escola e os trabalhos do mais novo, que acabaram por encher de aborrecimento a noite, que para ele, Deveria ser mágica.

Não é como se ele não estava acostumado com os questionamentos, ele sempre foi um bruxo 8 ou 80, era simplesmente brilhante em várias coisas mas tremendamente ruim em outras, atrelada a clara distração e o jeito desastrado do menino não controlam em nada com a fama de ovelha negra de Renjun e seus pais na família que era famosa pelos bruxos brilhantes, para os huang's seus pais não o criaram direito. Portanto, ele não dava resultados como todos os primos e parentes, o que era sempre uma grande dor de cabeça, mas os pais de Renjun tentavam fazer com que ele não se sentisse tão mal, eles sempre foram pais incríveis para o jovem.

O grande ponto para Renjun é que, diferente dos outros familiares, ele nunca quis ser brilhante e chamar a atenção de tudo e todos, ele gostava de desenhar e de todos os tipos de arte, não queria ser um policial mágico, ou um engravatado do comando bruxo, ele realmente não queria passar o resto da vida dentro de uma sala fechada. O jovem bruxo achava que tinha herdado isso dos pais que sempre foram liberais para com as escolhas de vida, até seus próprios, o pai acabou virando um executivo pela escolha e apoio da família mas aos finais de semana podia o ver cantar pela cozinha e cuidar do jardim ao lado da esposa. Já a mãe cuidava da casa e de uma floricultura, cozinhava muito bem e vendia doces, mas amava pintar, dom o qual o jovem Huang avançar aprendendo.

Ele não queria se sentir triste quanto ao futuro mas, às vezes, era inevitável. Olhando como luzes, que pareciam brilhar piscando para ele, no céu ele também ponderava sobre como seria ter alguém para passar pelas referências de referência dos parentes e por todo o caminho difícil de bruxo artista, refletia se ia ter algo tão bonito quanto seus pais , enquanto os fogos pintavam as nuvens, ele pensava lá no fundo do peito, se conseguiria ser feliz seguindo seus sonhos, independente de sozinho ou acompanhado.

Para Na Jaemin o ano não poderia ter começado anterior. O terno carmim, que mesmo o incomodando um pouco pelo tecido, que realçava ainda mais sua beleza estonteante, Na, passava ser rodeado de vampiros mais velhos falando sobre dinheiro e outras bobagens a qual odiava por achar rasas demais para quem se era imortal. O ano novo estava ótimo, em casa comendo toda a carne que restabelece num churrasco improvisado, até seu pai o obrigar a ir numa das reuniões da empresa que, um dia segundo seu pai, ele administraria. Claro que a ideia de estar a frente de uma empresa não era bem o plano de Jaemin, mas até sua maioridade vampira ele fingia que ia aceitar tal cargo, aproveitando a vida boa de quase bilionário do pai.

As vozes dos velhos vampiros eram quase uma sonata tediosa e Jaemin podia jurar que dormiria a qualquer momento se não fosse pelos passos altos dos garçons e os tilintares agudos dos talheres. A luz baixa e o som de piano ao fundo não ajudavam em nada com o tédio do garoto de 119 anos, o assunto de ações, bolsas de sangue e a ascensão das calças boca de sino voltando do fundo do baú, realmente não era interessante e nada além de brega, o que era um prato cheio para os pensamentos autodepreciativos e inquietos do Na.

Indo pelo caminho difícil, Jaemin pensava na forma com que realmente estava preso aquele tipo de situação, e isso não era nada bom para os planos do garoto de sair pelo mundo feito um maluco só vivendo a vida fugindo do pai. Não era de fato um sonho ou um plano bem elaborado, ele vinha guardando todo o dinheiro de pensão que sua mãe dava por vários anos e tinha em mente ir embora usando ele. Não havia uma grande saída estratégica muito menos algum tipo de esconderijo ultrasecreto, Na apenas queria fugir do pai narcisista e homofóbico, de todos os papéis que o acompanhava e o cheiro de tabaco.

Quanto mais ele aflorava tal plano, mais ele pensava como seria mil vezes mais fácil se ele tinha algum amigo para o ajudar nisso, não que ele fosse totalmente sozinho, Mark era um ótimo melhor amigo, mas ele não era o mais eficiente para fugas e nem para planos infalíveis, visto que ele era extremamente certinho e até mesmo ético demais para um vampiro. Jaemin se sente solitário nisso, sente que ao mesmo tempo tudo aquilo era um plano que nunca sairia do papel.

Em um de seus delírios bêbado de sangue alcoólico, dessa vez na reunião comemorativa que estava, Jaemin estipulo que iria fugir esse ano, o mais rápido possível, se ele precisasse participar de mais uma das reuniões de fim de ano ou o pai resolvesse tirar umas folguinhas, deixando ele no comando da empresa, Na tinha 100% de certeza que surtaria completamente. Decidido a isso, pediu licença da mesa de velhos e foi até o banheiro do restaurante chique, reservado para uma reunião.

No banheiro, lavou o rosto com calma e ajeitando a roupa respirou um pouco que fosse, abrindo o colarinho e suspirando alto, se controlando para não deixar tudo ir por água abaixo, depois de alguns minutos o garoto fechou os botões aberto, saindo e demorando pelo corredor elegante do banheiro. Demorando o máximo que podia naquela caminhada, até que bem ao lado de uma janela cravejada de cristais de estouros, virando o corpo para admirar o céu estrelado se colorindo com os fogos.

Naquele momento, Jaemin aliviar calmamente sobre mais uma parte do seu plano de fuga, talvez se ele achasse alguém no meio desse caminho para dividir os momentos bonitos, como aquele, não fosse algo algo tão ruim assim. Jaemin realmente sentia que esse talvez fosse seu destino, e também, uma coisa lá no fundo, esperava não estar tão sozinho assim, na próxima vez que ele visse algo bonito eram os fogos.

De três lugares diferentes, de três cidades, contextos e trajes também diferentes, como três almas gêmeas pensavam no mesmo, ainda que a milhas de distância umas das outras, e se isso não era uma prova que o amor e o destino são maiores do que todas como distância e medos, o sentimento que eles sentiram, o de conforto, ao olhar o mesmo céu, deixava isso muito claro .

**Author's Note:**

> Me sigam no twitter se gostam do tema alma gêmeas uma au lá, @attack_venus


End file.
